Pokemon Chronicles
by Rising Silence
Summary: What happens when moltrs comes up missing?Find out in this story.


This is my very first fic……. Tell me exactly how it is!

Disclaimer: Also, I don't own pokemon, but I bet it would be pretty funny if I did. (Shows

a scene of many buildings that have been burned down ) Hmmm imagine the fun.Enjoy! -

Pokemon :Sam Chronicles 

Chapter One: The Hard Capture.

Many people were lined up, in the Viridian forest, along the side of the road.

They stood, anxiously waiting with great anticipation for the Pokemon

league officials to bring in the ceremonial torch, that usually was the start

for the Pokemon League. There were people that looked like they were between

the ages, of five and twenty-seven. Finally, a black limo pulls up , as the people

stare at it with confused looks on their faces. A man in a black suit, steps out of

the limo, wearing a badge with the official Pokemon League symbol on it.

"I'm sorry we've kept you waiting so long",said the man, " and it is with great

sadness that I must inform you that, the tournament will be post-poned, until

the flame of Moltres has been returned."As he said this, he had to raise his voice

so he could be heard over the noise of the upset crowd. " Until than, take this opportunity

to train, relax, and plan your strategies, until than goodbye". He got back in the car, closed the

door , and drove off. "I don't understand,"said the official sitting the seat next to him. He had

slick-back brown hair and wore a light blue suit. " What could have happened to moltres ?"

"I don't know,"said the official in the black suit, his eyes held a determined look in them,

"but one thing is for sure, we must find it"! "I agree," replied the other man nodding. He

turned to the driver. "Driver take us to the pokemon stadium"……

………………………………………………….

Outside a cave, there was a great battle going. A boy, around the age of 15, was having a pokemon

battle using his Blazikan. He had spiky white hair, with a few stray bands on his forehead. He wore

a bright white jacket that was short sleeved, and a red shirt, with some black cargo pants. His brown eyes, surveyed the battle with great adversity. A girl with long platinum-blonde back-length hair, hid

behind his back watching the battle over his shoulder. She wore a black shirt and a blue skirt. Her

sky-blue eyes, were filled with fear. "Calm down", the boy said firmly to the girl, "Blazikan, stand

still and wait". Blazikan stood obediently, still, while overhead, a huge fiery bird pokemon let out a

mighty screech, and shot a pillar of fire out of its mouth. " Its using flamethrower", said the boy

confidently. His smirk vanished from his face. "Blazikan! Dodge its flamethrower, and use fire

blast"! Blazikan ran head on, towards Moltres, and jumped to the right to avoid it's flamethrower,

and shot its 'fire blast', out of its mouth. But Moltres, managed to dodge the attack. "Damn, its

fast", said the boy. Moltres used quick attack, and hits Blazikan hard enough to be knocked back

by the sheer force, of the attack,as it lays on the cold ground. "Eh! Blazikan!", said the boy

forcefully," Get up! I know you can take more than that!" "Oh, No!", shouted the girl behind

him, " Its about to attack!" Moltres' eyes started glowing white, as it powered up its

'sky attack'.' Moltres is going all out', thought the boy, ' It'll regret that'. Moltres dived

toward Blazikan." Well, here we go", said the boy, full of determination," Blazikan! Hit it

with your sky uppercut! Now!" Blazikan, got up, and quickly jumped high into the air. The

two attacks met in the air. There was a huge flash, and a strong force makes the wind blow

roughly toward them. The boy shield his eyes with his right arm in front of him. The girl

screamed and grabbed his left arm. "Calm down, dammit", he said to the girl coldly, but

hearing her sob, he said to her , in a gentler tone, " Relax, we'll be just fine". " Alright",

replied the girl nodding. The wind had stopped raging, and started to breeze slowly.

They stood, waiting for the smoke to clear. The boy's hands were instinctively on his

ultra ball. He was ready to throw it at Moltres the second he saw it………..

………………………………………………………..

Suddenly, the boy opens his eyes. Without any hesitation, he sits up from his sleeping bag,

and looked around feeling alert. He could see small traces of sunlight shine through

the trees. " Why in the hell do I feel so damn alert", he asked no one in particular.

He got up from his sleeping bag, rolled it up, and put it in his and his sister's

backpack. He walked over to where his sister was sleeping. She looked so

peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. The boy shook his head.

"She's a lot better when she's asleep", he remarked, " Eh! Sis! Getup!"

She opened her eyes slowly." I don't wanna", she replied sleepily. "Well

You'd better", stated her brother, dangerously. "Fine", she replied tiredly.

As she slowly got up, she let out a disgruntled sigh, and looked up into

her brothers smiling face. "Good morning, Cecily", he said to her cheerfully.

"Good, morning , Sam", she said while rubbing her eyes. She glanced at

her watch. " Its 6:00 in the morning!", she exclaimed, as he put her

sleeping bag in the backpack. "Really? Than we're later than I expected",

the boy named Sam said simply. " You just want to use that new

pokemon", the girl named Cecily pointed out. "Maybe", replied Sam,

honestly, "But there's only one problem"." What?", asked Cecily,

curiously. "I don't know if this thing would just turn around, and attack

me", Sam said, frustrated by this conclusion. "Well, it suits you,"

said Cecily. "In what way", asked Sam Curiously." You two

have a lot in common, you're a rebellious boy, and that's a rebellious

pokemon", replied Cecily, giggling, and she added, "Besides, Moltres

is a legendary pokemon, but you're a legend, in your own mind."

"Smartass", muttered Sam, putting on his black headband,

and he added," And put out that fire." "Why don't you

do it", Cecily asked, "You're standing right next to it!"

"Lazy, little, brat ,"said Sam moodily. He grabbed the

log and slammed it on the ground, taking out the flame.

"I'm lazy? You were the one who wouldn't put it out,

even though you", Cecily said, pointing while walking

next to him, "Can't put out a fire, if it was right next to

you"! "Well I see you're cheerful, this morning", stated Sam,

sarcastically. "I AM", Cecily said through gritted teeth, but

was distracted by Sam's headband, "What's with the

headband"? "What about it", demanded Sam. Cecily

laughed. " Aww, you're so cute when you're trying to

be a badass". "I don't try, I AM a badass", said Sam calmly.

"You're about as badass as a Pikachu", laughed Cecily.

"Everyone's a critic", Sam stated, getting frustrated.

Cecily laughed some more. As the two walked, they

noticed they were getting nowhere, fast. Sam had

pulled out the map, and looked at it four or five

times. They kept walking, Sam saying he was

was sure they were going the right way.

"I don't get it", said Sam scratching the back of

his head," I look at it over and over and I……, he

trailed of. Cecily stared at him. "What's wrong,"

she asked tiredly. A small sweatdrop appeared

on the back of his head." What", she asked again.

"Um……I…I had the map upside down", said Sam,

quietly."WHAT?", Cecily yelled. She quickly

snatched the map out of his hands. "Sam you

moron", said Cecily coldly," We're near the

PokemonTech school"." You've got to be

Kidding me", said Sam in great annoyance,

"No! Anywhere, but there! Hey, I've got an

idea". Cecily stared at him, prepared for the

worst." What is it", she asked. " Why don't we

pass over there, and I let Moltres come out

and burn the place down", suggested Sam.

"How about no", replied Cecily sighing.

She should have known that her brother

would suggest, something destructive.

He was, after all, a kinder version of a

pyromaniac. He liked fire pokemon,

and Moltres just happened to be his

favorite. ' Brother, you're lucky I'm

around', she thought, 'If I wasn't here,

you'd probably be in jail'. Sam walked

on in silence. It was annoying to know

he was walking back to a place, he was

only too familiar with. He and his sister

had been sent there by their parents. Sam

smiled." On the bright side, at least I'll be able

to settle a score with someone", said Sam.

Cecily smiled." You're going to challenge them

huh"." Yep, and I'm going to enjoy making those

booknerds look bad", Sam coldly. They

walked deeper into the woods. As they walk

further ahead, a fog came in." Cecily, grab my

hand so you don't get lost", said Sam in a serious

tone." Alright", said Cecily taking his hand, " But

you got us lost, with a map, I doubt we could get

anymore lost than we already are". Suddenly,

Sam heard a noise, a Pidgeyotto flew toward

Cecily's face. Sam, quickly threw an ultra ball

at the Pidgeyotto's face, and it was caught in the

ball. It tried to fight, but was eventually caught.

But you didn't weaken it",remarked Cecily."The pokemon around here are at a low enough

level, to the point where I don't have to weaken

them, if I use an ultra ball", Explained Sam. "Maybe, but you've just wasted another ultra ball", Cecily pointed out. Realizing this slowly, Sam let out a string of curse words, one

after another. Cecily laughed, as the two walk

further on through the fog.

So what do you think. This is just the first chapter. There's more to come. PLEASE

REVIEW!-


End file.
